


N Y L A

by clandestineknives



Category: Cancer Crew, The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series), idubbbz - Fandom
Genre: M/M, based on the same title from a blackbear song, g a y, tryna write good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestineknives/pseuds/clandestineknives
Summary: Joji and Ian are friends. Nights spent in the guest room of their Australian friend's house caused them to bond more and more.At the end of the day, good things end. Times in Australia were now over. The two boys leave; one boarding the flight to Los Angeles and one boarding the flight to New York City. Distance shouldn't be a large issue. They were only 2800 miles away, right?





	

[joji]

Infinite. Such a pretentious word used to describe everything in existence. When you're driving on the highway with your head sticking out the window, you feel _infinite_. If you wake up next to someone you love, observing the details of their face and body, you feel _infinite_. It's an illusion of feeling unstoppable, like no one could touch you.

An ocean is also described as infinite. From the beach you see it stretch out into the horizon, as if it never ends. I have experienced sunsets on the beach, watching as the sun sinks into the ocean, never to been seen again until the next morning.

The depth of the ocean is also described as infinite. Scuba divers could only reach the quite shallow part of the ocean, as they might lose consciousness if they go any deeper. I was never an avid student, despite my Asian blood. Though, I knew that as we go deeper into the ocean, the pressure becomes higher and higher, until it eventually causes our heads to explode. It sounded pretty scary, but I was curious to know what lies at the bottom of the ocean. What life form could survive that high amount of pressure?

So, no. The ocean is _not_ infinite.

I look up, smiling wide at the sight above me. Space. Now _that_ is infinite.

Pulling down the hem of my shirt, I readjust myself and lie down. Sighing, I close my eyes. My hands are placed on my stomach, the fingers laced together. I breathe in slowly, and exhale, feeling _infinite._

"George?" A cracked voice calls out.

Snapping out of my reverie, I open my eyes and push myself up to a sitting position. I turn my head towards the source of the voice. A man in a dark blue sweater and khaki shorts stands there, staring at me with a fixed gaze. I stare back, smiling at the clueless man.

"Hi," I greet him. "Couldn't sleep?"

Ian blinks once. As he makes his way towards me, he smiles. I shift over, allowing him to sit on the picnic blanket I lay out. He sits, hugging his long legs to his chest and leans his cheek against the top of his pointy right knee. He catches me looking at him, and I look away.

"I should be asking that question to you," he answers. I look at him again. He's looking at me with wide eyes, the shade of hazel seeming dark behind his thick-rimmed glasses. He smiles, eyes crinkled at the corners as he does so. I laugh, shaking my head at his response.

"Why are you even out here, man?" I ask.

He looks at me straight in the eye for a while, and eventually looks away. "Well, I noticed you weren't lying next to me. The first place I went was to the kitchen." Running a hand through his dark blonde hair, he continues. "You like having midnight snacks so." He smiles, looking over at me. "But then I saw you outside, stargazing alone."

I raise an eyebrow, smirking. "Did I look cute?"

Ian grins. "You always look cute, George."

Nudging him, I turn my attention to a yellow frisbee laying on the ground. "That's gay, dude."

Ian hums in amusement. I feel him shove me to the ground, causing me to yelp. The bastard sits on my stomach and pins me down by my wrists. I try to thrash, but Ian manages to calm me down by pecking me on the lips. I blink.

"Very cute," Ian states.

He gives me an enigmatic smile, slowly sliding off my stomach and lying down next to me on the blanket, our shoulders touching. My mouth is still wide open, trying to process what just happened. It wasn't for long until I felt Ian lace his fingers with mine.

I look over at my companion, who seems to not pay any mind. He's looking at the sky with an unreadable expression, the dim light coming from the porch highlighting his shallow cheekbones. Sighing, I lean on his shoulder and turn to the sky.

"The sky is infinite, don't you think?" I hear Ian say.

Smiling to myself, I nod against his shoulder. "Yeah. Totally is."

"Well, I heard those space cunts send these little robots to find the edge of the universe." Ian shifts slightly, providing us with a more comfortable position. "They'll never find it. The universe just never ends. It keeps expanding, like Scarce when he consumes more food."

I let out a tired laugh. "I totally agree."

Ian turns to look at me, and I pull away slightly so that I can look at him properly.

Another regular use of the word infinite is to describe someone's eyes. If the person had brown eyes, they would be described as _'warm pools of chocolate, swirling into flames.They captivate the sight of many, the dark shade reminding them of Earth's soil; full of life, full of promise. The depth of them looked endless, almost infinite.'_

If the person had green eyes, a description of them would be, _'two emerald orbs, sparkling in the light, holding such lovely treasures to many. They looked mesmerising, like the feeling of staring into a fortune ball. The possibilities were as infinite as the beauty of those green eyes.'_

Ian owns eyes of neither of those colors. It was more of a mix of the two; a lovely shade of hazel. I stare into his eyes as he stares into mine. We lay there in silence, with the sky above us awaiting our attention and the stars shining brightly. I shift over and brush his nose with mine lightly, promptly settling back into my place. His eyes are wide open as they search my face.

He props himself up with his bony arms, his left hand still holding onto my right hand. Fluttering his eyes shut, Ian brushes his lips over the knuckles of my hand. I hold my breath. The creases on his forehead fade away as he kisses my hand, all the way up to my wrist. I run my fingers through his hair with my free hand. His dark blonde locks were soft, they almost felt like feathers. Ian opens his eyes, looking at me with a smile. I return it, trailing my hand down to the nape of his neck. He sighs, squeezing my hand lightly. My hand moves to his cheek, caressing the cut on his cheekbone with my thumb. He leans into the touch.

Times alone with Ian were always like this. Our touches would linger for a moment too long; at least for the standard of being just friends.

Max and Chad notice too. Sometimes, they don't even allow us to sit next to each other; afraid that we would fuck right in front of them. Though our touches were very much intimate, they were never really sexual. We've never even kissed; except for that one time on camera. Even then, it just felt right. Ian and Joji. Joji and Ian.

No wonder the fans ship us.

"Oi!" A voice bellows, making us jump. We turn around, despite already knowing that it was Max. "You faggots gonna come inside, or are you gonna fuck in my backyard?"

Ian pulls away, rolling his eyes. He gets up and walks towards the house, running a hand through his hair. Max has his arms crossed with an amused look on his face.

"I'm not gay," Ian simply states, walking into the house.

Max snorts. "Sure you aren't, cunt."

I get up, jumbling the picnic blanket as I walk towards the house. Max has already left, possibly to get himself a can of beer. At the back of my mind, I think to myself, _"If Ian isn't interested, you should just get over him."_

:::

End of prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> ho ho ho bitches. 
> 
> This is the first fic I've written for a very long time. So, my writing might be rusty lmao. I'm trying to improve, aye. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcome! :)


End file.
